Shiznat random
by princexxx
Summary: contains shiznat stories that is pretty much has nothing in it but randomness and pure randomness. It has no plot at all.
1. Chapter 1

**"Random 1: KIller!"-EDITed**

**note: this is some random trash that i have in my computer. i just want to publish and all.**

**It's very random. i wrote this fic out of the blue. and this would seem to be my very first one shot story... I'll upload some random fiction related to SHiznat. and i know i should utilize my time on updating my "unknown" and "beauty and the beast" fanfiction BUT i just don't have any inspiration to write a chapter and for that i am sorry T_T my mind is totally empty like it's just a big hallow cone. T_T literally!:D SORRy about that,, BUT again it doesn't mean that i won't continue my stories. It's just idle for now!:D **

* * *

><p>She was standing at a tall sycamore tree dreaming of a day that she would be free. Just like those carefree yet strong grey wolves below and dreaming of a day that these chaings around her neck would dissolve like bubbles. Oh! what a sweet day would that be!<p>

NO MORE GUNS

NO MORE KNIFES

NO MORE SCREAMING DURING THE NIGHT

NO MORE STRUGGLES

NO MORE TEARS

AND MOST ESPECIALLY NO MORE FEARS.

This was her 500 kill as of it was a struggle. The guy kept on screaming like a little bitch can't they just keep their mouth shut? can thay not understand that this is not what she wants?

Orders are orders and it must be done or else she will be handing out her freedom, which is close at her hand. just another 500 more lives to take and she would be free at last. She'd finally taste her long awaited mayonnaise.

* * *

><p>February the first was the date. She was close at the gate a girl name SHizuru was next on her list. Happy and a little bit excited she hurriedly went to where this fine young lady is.<p>

Shizuru Fujino what a wondeful name she said as she waits for the sun to rest. She would be splitting her heart out into two and perhaps give the girl a painless death. If only she didn't feel like turtoring the poor girl bit by bit.

Her superiors told her to take precautions or it might be her last. well that surpirsed her. Never have her supriors be so considerate enough for them to care for her. For all those years of pain and bloodshed, why now must they tell her to be carefull? That's just fucked up she thought to herself.

It was just a little girl for her to slaugther. No big deal right?

Oh Natsuki would be in for a fright. Meeting Shizuru would change her dear life.

Did she not her the news?

OR perhaps too busy for her to notice that her fellow killers whispers to one another.

SHIZURU FUJINO is not just a girl to play. Not just your ordinary girl next door. oh no! definitely not. She is one of a kind chick that surely will leave you gasping for your breathe. She is cunning, seductive, EXQUISITE, and lovely and oh did i say she's SEDUCTIVE?

every lad and lass in town and perhaps the entire nation would want to take a glimpse of this goddess like creature. just to hear her giggle wll surely send you to your next flight. She was showered with of them are unwanted.

But no matter how beautiful and charming Shizuru can be there will be people who would try to get all rowd and people tend to be envious.

For such beauty could leave you single and unfaithful.

and so these envious being hired countless assasins but all of them fell from Shizuru's trap. They could not kill such endearing creature.

Out of desperation they hired her. No matter what the price they say.

Killing does not come cheap after all.

As darkness draws near so as the adrenaline pumping. Her heartbeat was in a frenzy state.

Breaking from the first district would be a dream come true. The place where her dreams where shattered into tiny pieces and a place where all her cursing doesn't seem to take affect.

She can alsmot feel it. Smell. Taste. See.

THe last lamn to sacrifice

It was finally midnight.

the moon was bgrith and so is Natsuki's knife. sparkling like diamonds.

She sneakly went inside the grand mansion. avoiding every patroling men and is well aware of the intentions of her secret blackmailers and fake admirers. Beauty wasn't the only thing that she had. Brains and wit was her reall treasure but people where so immature not to take notice of such wonder.

But it was nothing for Natsuki. Piece of cake. Those men where mindlessly walking around the ground, talk about security.

NATSUKI had finally reached her destination.

She slowly creep to SHizuru. Makinf sure the she wont wake her princess up.

The she slowly took her newly sharpened knife and held it againts Shizuru's delicate looking skin but before the tips of the knife could actually touch shizuru her eye suddenly fluttered. revealing crimson covered irises. Redder that the stains that a human blood can stain.

Emerald versus ruby. Neither of them blinked. Too mesmerized by each other.

Natsuki felt like her chest would burst from such a sight of flesh. It wasn't all tattered or not it was covered with red liquid that she loathe the most.

Porcelain skin that somehow glows in the dark. Perfectly shaped hips. BREAST so grand, OH WHAT A SIGHT indeed.

NATSUKI'S deadly knife fell on the groun and so as her mask.

For the very first time Natsuki had felt the warmth of the burning sun.

and for the first time she can't hear those painfull cries that had hunted her all those time.

As for dear Shizuru she thought that her incoming death would finally set her free from this world for the blind and for the deaf. Where beauty is what makes things clear.

Shizuru was excited. eager to be precise. She was getting goosebumb as the blade made contact with her flesh.

Death was with her.

NO MORE FAKE SMILES.

NO MORE FAKE TEARS.

NO MORE FAKE LOVE

AND DEFINETLY NO MORE FEARS.

But what's this?. her Angel of death was not what her mind had created, The person right infront of her was simply a pure angel. ever so pure, so lovely, so innocent and definitely so yummy.

LOVE.?

She felt like it was

She held, HER supposedly killer, hands. It was warm considering its ownder is known to be a cold blooded like taker not a potential lover.

She felt alive but this time she had found her heart. Her true desire and not someone else desire.

….

It was sweet and a tad bit spicy but all is great when you've found your one true love.


	2. Chapter 2

**`Random 2: It's in the genes`**

**Author's note: Sorry about the first chapter of this story. The reason why it is all in caps because I upload it the way I wrote it in my computer. I didn't change anything, I only add some words. Sorry if you find it hard to read and find it bothersome to read:D**

**Anyway I hope you'd enjoy this another shiznat randomness that I have found in my computer:D in other word these are my unfinished stories**

**and if you can't attempt to read it then it's ok :D**

* * *

><p>Summary: she's nothing but a nerd and sadistic girl. Thought there is something about her that attracts good-looking beings and one of them is Fujino Shizuru. What could have caused this phenomenon? Is it about her eating too many mayos? Her reading too much books?(don't know the connection) or perhaps the answer lies within her genes. Dun dun dun….im still no good in making summary! Damn it..!<p>

* * *

><p>"She's nothing but a plain, dull, boring, sadistic, and emotionless girl and oh don't forget that she is a book worm that is beyond normal! plus she likes to eat mayonnaise and she seldom talks to any human life form -unless she likes to torture them and of course she only talks to us!" Nao said as she shook Mai. "Unlike me who's popular in school. Pretty. Very sociable. Sexy. Naughty and nice. Last but not the least sweet" Mai laughed at the last statement. <em>' more like a slut'<em> Nao grabbed both her shoulders and shook like she was a can of soda.

"uh-pplease stop sh-shaaaking mee Nao!" Nao stopped and turned around,cracked her fingers like she was going into a dog fight "why do super-model-like people get attracted to her! Why not me!" she hits her head on the wall.

"Nao stop that! I don't want to bring you to the hospital again"

" GAhhhhh!"

* * *

><p>Hmp.<p>

I don't understand why these ugly pieces of two legged life form at the restaurant kept glaring at me. And this annoying brunette girl wearing an expensive looking shades, who looks familiar, kept on asking for my number.

"Please! Can you even give me your first name?" a beautiful brunette girl said desperately to a girl with a raven hair, who unlike her is dressed like a nerd.

"Will you stop bothering me already" the girl with a raven hair said rudely. "I've told you before I don't talk to _stranger_" she gave everyone a fierce look stating -look at me again and I will stab you all with a bread knife-, which everyone understood and quickly revert back to their business original. 'Better' she muttered.

"Ara very well then, my name is _Shizuru_ "the name made everyone looked at her and had this heart like shape in their eyes."So now that you know my name can you please tell me yours?" she was ready to break the table into two because of embarrassment and excitement but mostly it was because she was excited. She doesn't understand why she was so desperate to ask for this girl's name, this ordinary looking slash nerd girl but there was something to this girl that made her so, attractive, made her so enticing that she just couldn't resist. She just wants to know the very person who stole her attention and made her beg like a dog. Usually people would jump from a building or do some crazy stunt to attract her attention.

"Fine my name is Nao" she lied but the brunette girl named Shizuru believed. "So now that you know my name I better go. My class is about to start" she stood up. Got her things and quickly left, still giving everyone a deadly look that said –thank-God-I-Just-turned-18-cuz-if-not-i-would-skin- you-all-off-alive. Leaving the brunette girl in a dream state.

' _damn you mocha that made me come here'_ she cursed at the mocha. '_I should have drunk Mayo'_

"Can I see you again?" Shizuru asked that made the raven haired girl named 'Nao" to stop midway.

"hmm… I wonder.." _Never! _Nao quickly left not waiting for another dragging moment with Shizuru.

_..Nao…so her name is Nao… I'll find you Nao my dear… I have turned on the 'fujino lock on' on you….You won't be able to escape from me_...Shizuru chanted in her head but was brought back to earth when her phone rang.

"Hello~?" she asked happily.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU SNAILY BITCH!" her eardrums nearly bleed.

"Ara..Haruka no need to shout…snaily? What you meant is sneaky" she replied "and a bitch?... that's not a nice thing to say. What if Yukino heard her onee-sama saying such vulgar word "her voice sounded like she was hurt and not only that but her voice carried a little bit a mockery.

" Don't give me that shit Shizuru. I'm being sexy here!" "_SERIOUS"_ "that's what I said you deaf!" Shizuru giggle.

"Anyway. You're supposed to be in a petshop" "_Photo shoot"_ "will you cut it out!" Shizuru stopped herself from further teasing Haruka who was ready to slam her phone to the wall.

"Sorry. Please go ahead." Shizuru said seriously that made Haruka sigh with glee "GOOD. As I was saying before you interrupted me with your addiction for correcting me, your suppose to be in a photo shoot with Kanzaki like I don't know …. 2 hours ago! _2 hours ago_!" she heard a clap of amusement from Shizuru of course she knows better that shizuru loves to mock her rather than praise her but decide to just ignore it like she always does.

"And?"

" and my ass!, what's the reason behind you ditching this photo shoot and you not to worry about losing the contract with the Kanzaki Magazine? Please do _fucking_ enlighten me Shizuru dear"Haruka emphasized the bad word, not minding Shizuru's warning about her Yukino hearing such unlady like words. On the other side Reito Kanzaki was furious that Shizuru didn't appear on his photo shoot. He was expecting to have another glimpse of this Kyoto beauty and perhaps, which will never happen, ask Shizuru on a date or have a chance to be the first man of Shizuru, which again will never ever happen, because Shizuru is not straight. Of course no one knows about his secret desire to Shizuru and the secret, aside from Haruka, behind the orientation of Shizuru.

"My answer to the second question is that I don't like Reito. He gives me this eerie vibes around him and he gives me Goosebumps in a dreadful way. "Shizuru remembered the very first time she meet with Reito though he was good looking and gentleman and all. There was something in his angelic smile that gives Shizuru a stomach ache and urges to punch the guy in the crotch and run away as far as possible.

"That's a surprise. I thought his gay because you know the way he acts" Haruka never thought that Shizuru would say something to Reito. She really thought that he was a nice guy/gay, but now that she knew that Shizuru wasn't comfortable with Reito and all of Shizuru's insights are always accurate just like what happened to Tomoe. Who got obsessed with Shizuru.

"ok I won't contact Reito and I'd make sure to give that asshole a nice round kick. Anyway about the first question?" _but of course I'd like to talk to that gay- I mean guy._

" ara about me ditching the photo shoot.." she stopped for a while. Remembering the Image of the raven haired girl named ' Nao' " You could say I have found my heart." Her voice sounded like a high school girl who's lost its mind because of love.

"that's- that's so fucking cliché Shizuru" Haruka laughed like a crazy hyena." I've got to meet with this girl" Haruka knew that Shizuru would never ever be in love with a human life form containing an XY chromosome." What's her name?"

' _I bet that girl is one of a kind for her to make Shizuru baka to go aloof'_

"Her name is Nao" Shizuru said in her cutest voice that made anyone who heard it faint and even Haruka lost her balance from where she was sitting.

'_I need to know that girl'_

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere in Fuuka College, corridor.<span>

'Shizuru_? Hmm she looks like that famous super model that I saw on Nao's Magazine last night…oh well who cares I just hope Nao won't get mad about me using her name…i could just let her copy my answers for this test..to compensate for me using her name..' _She happily thought as she walked along the school's corridor._" and i hope that this doesn't involve my...'_

* * *

><p><em><span>Somewhere in Fuuka college, classroom.<span>_

" _Achoo~!" the real Nao sneezed.' I hope that was a hot chick or dude that's thinking of me' _She rubbed her itching nose.

"_Now_ where is that freak?"she looked at her surroundings looking for a raven haired spectacled wearing girl.

"yo!" Nao almost fell from a sudden pat at her back.

"WHAT THE FUCK NAT!" Nao shouted as she points at Natsuki who was sitting comfortly and had a thick biology book out.

"Must you always talk in an undignified way?" Natsuki teased as she smiled grimly. " Honestly Nao. I did not teach you to have such a filthy mouth so early in the morning"

Nao again points at Natsuki " You didn't teach me anything!" She glared at Natsuki who was totally unaffected by her glare and was into reading the book." And what's with you noticing me? You usually don't talk to me in the morning." Nao looked at Natsuki as if she was a suspect." Scratch that you never talk to me in the morning"

Natsuki looked at Nao impassively " can I not talk to my unsophisticated friend so early in the morning?" she asked in a monotoned voice then returned to reading her book.

Nao growled angrily"I am not unsophisticated! You nerd! You psycho!You neanderthal! you Dog poo! " Nao grabbed her book and bit it to vent out her anger. She just couldn't hurt or smack Natsuki. The girl has a rabid beautiful people fan club that stood up for her thoughNatsuki is very much unaware or totally uninterested in some senseless club.

Natsuki only sarcastically smiled in reply. "Now Now Nao please settle down" She waved Nao to calm down. " There is a test today and I know you didn't study but don't worry I'll let you copy my answers." Nao eyed Natsuki .

"Are you really Natsuki Kuga that I know?" Natsuki smirked then it was replaced by a frown.

"Do you want my answers or what?"

"Yes I do" Nao replied cheerfully" I mean who wouldn't want to miss this opportunity out?"

"Then it's settled" Natsuki again grabbed her book and proceed to read her all time favorite material. Biology. Nao on the other hand was down right happy. She'd totally ace her test this time and she won't even break a nail.

Nao sitted herself to her desk seeing to it that their professor is there to give them their exam shit i mean sheet."So what's with you today?" Nao asked. curious as to why this usual passive girl was actually talking to her in the morning. As what Nao said Natsuki never talks to her in the morning. Usually Natsuki only talks to her when they'd meet up in their dormitories.

"Do you really what to know?" Natsuki yawned before giving Nao a playfull look.

"Just spill it out" Natsuki chuckled then whispered in a monotone " I Manage to" she motioned Nao to lean close in which Nao obliged

"You manage to what?" Asked a very curious Nao. Her neck getting tired from leaning close to Natsuki. _Me and my curiosity _

Natsuki's green irises glimmered with a tint of deviousness.

"Manage to grow a penis" Hearing the last part Nao fell and made contact, face first, on the solid was so hard that all the occupants in the room was looking at Nao directly.

Feeling the stares was on her Nao quickly stood up and dusted her skirt off with some imaginary dust. and immediately sat on her desk like nothing happened.

"Yuuki-san is something wrong?" Their biology professor asked.

Nao only smiled "Ah Nothing at all sir. Ms. Kuga just dropped her pen and I was merely trying to help her but unfortunately I slipped" she replied earnestly." I am terribly sorry about that sir" She glanced at Natsuki, who had her usual deadpanned face, gave her a quick glare.

"Ah. Be careful next time Yuuki-san I don't want you to miss out another exam" with that their professor went back to his table and distributed some paper.

"A penis!" Nao whispered at Natsuki in a harsh and mad tone.

"Nao I was just joking" Natsuki tilted her head in a thinking manner and was smirking grimly at Nao. "How could I possible grew myself a penis?" Nao only growled again in reply. Natsuki can be such a bully and a sadist. and pretty much such a psycho girl.

"Well considering the fact that you are into human anatomy and a total nerd. Impossible things can happen when _it _involves you"

"I am flattered"

"That wasn't even meant to compliment you" Nao took the incoming test sheet and started to write her name."If you won't tell me the reason why you're so different today and perhaps a little bit kind to me then fine" Nao huffed."As long as you give me the answer"

"I met with a girl name Shizuru and she was a pain asking for my name. Seeing to it that she won't stop and she's a total stranger I gave her your name instead. I mean who knows wh-" Nao cutted her off and had her eyes popped out of its place. Everyone was just like Nao's reaction.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Nao toppled her table making everyone in the room to again look at her, Surprise evident in their faces.

Natsuki oddly stared at her"I gave your name t-"

"_What is all this commotion about?" their biology professor asked angrily but was ignored by the red head._

_"_WHO WAS ASKING FOR YOUR NAME?" Nao slammed her hand into Natsuki's table.

"You don't have to shout you know and stop cutting me"

"JUST TELL ME WHO ALREADY?" Nao shook her table.

Natsuki sighed " It was a girl named Shizuru"

"IS IT THE SHIZURU WITH RED EYES, CURVY BODY, HONEY COLORED HAIR AND BIG TITS?" Natsuki again gave her this odd look like she was some pervert.

"Look Nao your getting out of hand." she backed away a little. Afraid that Nao would topple her desk next."I'm sorry if I-"

"I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU USING MY NAME" Nao shouted and huffed.

"Reall-"

"I AM MORE CONCERNED ABOUT THE SHIZURU FUJINO, WHO IS THE MOST SEXIEST WOMAN IN THE WORLD ANND THE MOST WELL KNOWN MODEL IN THE WORLD, ASKING FOR YOUR NAME!" Nao, for the third time, points an accusing finger at Natsuki who was getting angry because of Nao cutting her off and at the same time shouting like she was a mile away from where she is." I MEAN WHY ASK FOR YOU?"

"Miss Yuuki please stop this fiasco" Nao again ignored the professor.

"Woah! Kuga meeting Fujino-sama in person." someone said."Lucky Kuga" someone added."Now that i think about Kuga is popular among well popular people" again someone cooed.

Natsuki seeing to it that her fellow classmates where whispering and muttering at one some bees buzzing. It irritates her that these low life 2 legged life forms where always muttering useless and junk stuff.

_why why why why why_

She sighed. Grabbed her bag and books. "I was expecting to have a normal day and enjoy my brains out answering some hard questions." she said." If you want to know why me. well lets say that i have this unwanted charm implanted in my attracts charming people as well" she continued and left the room silently. People were too preoccupied by their thoughts that they didn't notice Natsuki leave.

_'that is why i hate people..oh well i guess reading some more books and manga would be the best way to kill time'_

On the other side Nao was still shock that her main source of inspiration, her crush, her venus, her queen,her idol, her dream girl her everything was actually asking for her so antisocial, dull, nerdy and sadistic friend, for a name..

She knows that Shizuru Fujino isn't the kind to waste a time asking for some random girl their names. none the less bother that girl to give out her for Natsuki it seems that Fujino has a time.

* * *

><p><strong>my unfinished story number 2 that has been in my computer since last year:D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**"Random 3: The keeper "**

**This is one of my unfinished story. and yes my muse totally left me to starve in some corner. :P but i hope my muse would come back so i will wait.:D**

**Mai-hime is not mine to own :( it's a sad truth!**

* * *

><p><strong>PART 1<strong>

She was ready to bite someone because of of anger. Out of wanting.

"_Don't leave me"_

She tried to pull away but cold, hard chain was making it impossible to move.

"_Please I beg of you"_

She screamed but it seems that the person with a cold yet kind green eyes didn't even hear a single word she said and it seems that the green eyed person was too preoccupied looking for something in her black bag.

"_Help me"_

Her vision seems to fade away as a gush of cherry colored pool oozed out from her fury white abdomen. Slowly her breathing was getting shallow and it seems that her entire body was getting heavy. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably.

"_Please!"_

She desperately cried out using her remaining strength and still the person won't look at her. The person was now frantically looking for something inside the bag. She was losing it. She was getting tired by the minute. She slowly lowered herself on the cemented ground. Not minding the filth that surrounds her. She momentarily closed her eyes and felt like crying. She can also feel the pool getting bigger and bigger. She smirked tiredly. Her eyes still closed. She lowered her head. The ground was cold just as the chain that was binding her on the wall. She felt pathetic. How someone as herself could can be in a situation where she was helpless and dying.

Opening her eyes as seeing to it that it would be her last a soft, warm hand was patting her head like she was some kind of a domesticated animal. It was soothing and calming. She instantly purred in respond. A thing she normally won't do, not to some stranger and especially not to the person who was ignoring her.

"Thank god you're ok" A husky voice said while applying bandage on her bleeding abdomen."For a moment I thought you were a goner" The stranger then took out a medical needle. "Now this would only hurt you a little" again the stranger patted her head making her all warm and secure.

_"I trust you green eyed creature"_that was the last thing that she said before darkness took over, but she wasn't alarmed nor scared for she knew right at that moment that she was being taken cared of by the stranger with warm hands.

* * *

><p>"That was a job well done Natsuki" A busty carrot haired girl said as she sat beside Natsuki, who only nod in respond.<p>

"Thanks. I never thought that I'd be seeing a rare animal in such a horrid state" Natsuki replied as she remembered the white tiger that she saved a while ago. The poor thing was chained down to a dark cellar and was obviously beaten up. Some people were so damn cruel to such creature. The reason why Natsuki decided to become a veterinarian to save animals from human cruelty.

Mai patted Natsuki " But it was saved thanks to you doctor" Natsuki only smiled."Anyway Natsuki I have a huge favor to ask you" Mai continued as she clasped her hands together.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, curious as what Mai would want for her to do " What? Don't tell me I have to baby sit your kid while you and Mikoto do some lover's night?" Natsuki grimaced at the thought of her doing some baby sitting, not that she finds Julia a rotten kid, in fact Natsuki loves kid but doesn't know how to properly take care of them. Natsuki was helpless in that kind of situation though she's good at taking care of animals like taking care of a wolf's cub or a baby parrot.

Mai laughed " One babysitting from you is enough. I don't want Julia to think that she's a dog or something" Natsuki frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all" Mai quickly replied as Natsuki looked at her unconvinced.

"Whatever just tell me what your favor is?" Natsuki asked, getting tired of the waiting and the talking.

"Natsuki can you please take care of the white tiger that you've saved awhile ago as you can see we don't have anyplace for such a big thing. Now say yes?" Mai gave out a pleading look at Natsuki who just blinked in respond.

"Is that blinking means that you're agreeing?" Mai continued.

"What the hell?" Natsuki growled in respond. Totally baffled at such a ridiculous favor. How could they not have enough space in this animal shelter when they have a place for an African elephant.

"Aww come on Natsu-chan" Mai poked Natsuki's cheek.

" Pretty please."

"No"

"Do it for me?"

"Die already" That made Mai angry.

" Kuga-san" Natsuki tensed up by the way that Mai was calling her." As your senior I order you to please take care of the white tiger" Mai ordered.

For a whole one minute Mai and Natsuki was in a staring contest.

Natsuki eventually gave up knowing very well that Mai would win in the end." Fine" That made Mai beamed and jump in joy.

'_stupid ranks'_

"Oh thank you Natsuki. " She hugged Natsuki " I knew you won't turn me down" Natsuki only rolled her eyes.

"Get off of me already" Mai giggled at Natsuki's attic.

"So now that this is all settled. The transfer will begin first thing in the morning" Natsuki growled as Mai went to her office. Probably taking care of the transfer paper.

Natsuki sighed. Tomorrow morning would mean that she'd be busy.

* * *

><p><em> 'Sorry Natsuki but you're the only one who's capable of taking care of such beast. I believe that you'd be able to tame such danger after you have a presence that calms and relaxes even the wildest and angry spirit'<em>

* * *

><p>I might make a part 2 or so of this story. I repeat I might make.<p>

:D tell me what you think of my random stories


	4. Chapter 5 skipped

Kuga Natsukia.k.a DURAN the greatest game maker and a computer genius decides to take a short trip after 19 years of residing indoors doing nothing but create, design, and play games. Her journey will not only open her eyes but as well as her heart made of chips. : P

* * *

><p><strong>(supposedly)Chapter 1<strong>

"**Eureka"**

She grabbed her helmet but before she did that she looked around her apartment/workplace/world taking up all the details inside her head. As if it was her last. She took a deep breath and proceeds to reach for the door knob now in her hand her bike helmet.

"I hope Mai won't get mad for me to take a short ride" she stopped in front of a dark blue 2010 Ducati 1198S and put on her helmet in which has the same color as her bike but with a wolf print on it of course she's wearing a very sexy bike suit. " This is thrilling"

A loud sound echoed through the parking lot signaling that a beast has awakened from a deep slumber and with that also signals the start of Kuga Natsuki's soul search.

'_Wow, I never knew that driving a real bike would make me feel so alive. I guess buying it wasn't such a bad idea after all'_ Natsuki thought as she stepped on the accelerator thus send her flying. _'Thank you online buying'_

"JAPAN HERE I GO!" Natsuki shouted and off she goes to where the wheel of her Ducati takes her

'_Where do I go now?..._'

Meanwhile,

Ding dong

"Natsuki! It's me Mai." a carrot haired girl said while carrying abox full of video games and a minute or so. '_is she asleep or what?..oh well'_

Mai pressed the codes and a click was heard.

"Sheesh Natsuki, it's already 8:30 in the morning and still you're -" she stopped her blabbering and eyed the whole area. _Something's not right.._Mai thought. The room was too quiet not only was that but the room was clean.

Mai frantically searched the whole place. Looking for a blue haired girl named Natsuki but instead she received a text.

_Mai its Natsuki_

_Don't worry about me im fine. I'll be gone for a couple of months and don't bother to look for me ok. I'll be all over Japan. Please Promise me you won't get mad when I get home and DON'T throw my mayo collections while I'm gone! Im begging you! I just need to find myself… and oh if those business freaks ask where I am, tell them that im having a technical difficulties or im sick ok: D_

_P.S I finish all the projects that you asked me to do… just check my laptop..You know the password right? Natsukilloveunderwear! Ciao! _

-Sigh-

"Natsuki~ you idiot.! What I meant with taking a short ride is just around the park not around Japan!" her phoned ringed again." What now?"

_P.S Mai I told you buying the bike wasn't a waste of money_

"I think I need a glass of milk" Mai rubbed her aching head and." A lot milk at that"

This will certainly not go unnoticed by the gamers and business partners and Mai knew that.

'_I just need to hide this from Chie and Mikoto'_

* * *

><p><strong>Japan, Nagoya<strong>

"Wow~!" a happy bluenette gaped as she admired the scenery. She was so entranced and overwhelmed that she didn't noticed that some heads were directed at her.

_'the outside world is 10% better off than the virtual world'_

* * *

><p><em>another unfinished story! :P AND I hate myself for that :P<em>

_if anyone is interested you can get my story or what not...just pm me or something:D_

_SADLY NOT THE CREATOR OF MAI-HIME = NO RIGHTS _


	5. Chapter 6

**Fated path.**

maybe it was pure instinct that i took her hand  
>never minding the shocked faces of my clan<p>

Who the hell is she?  
>barging in my life<br>I've never met anyone as rude as her

I know that she's mad  
>i can see that through her blood stained irises<br>I have no choice she was the only one who won;t dare look at me  
>with those hungry eyes.(She's not greedy)<p>

I felt my heart beat!  
>running so wild( and i don;t know why)<br>was it because i drunk too much tea last night?  
>Or perhaps those eye's that showed innocence and kindness in them ( i like the color green now)<p>

She wasn't fighting back  
>Has she finally caught my act?<br>(i need to explain to her)

Oh dear! I never knew my prince charming  
>would turn out to be a girl!<br>a dashing, brilliant, bold and mysterious girl( My anger suddenly disappeared without a trace)

She looked at me  
>and i stared back<br>as we danced along through the golden path  
>( Her lips so cute. I want her now)<p> 


	6. Chapter 7

i know i should be doing my other fic but things just happened and gave birth to a random one shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Letting go<strong>

She held herself together, trying her best not to cry. She would not accept it if one single tear would go down her face. She would not like it if she would let her love feel any doubt and ruin the moment filled with time.

She smiled so casually and momentarily closed her eyes. She felt she had to look strong and be her usual self so as not to alert anyone or "her". She waved good-bye.

"Best wishes for the both of you" she said with everyone. She threw her blessing; she threw the thing that would bring them fortune. She could sense their happiness overflowing even if she could not see it.

She stepped back for a moment away from the happy crowd and light up a cigar. Usually she wasn't a fan of smoking but she loved the feeling of calmness it brings. The poisoned air than made her numb and momentarily make her immune to pain.

"I never knew you smoke" a familiar voice came in behind her but she need not mind the imposter. She knew it was Natsuki. She knew that husky teasing voice very well. She took a deep breath as she was looking at the two happy figures that were thanking everyone for the gifts.

"I never knew you as a person who cares" She said calmly and added a forced smile. "You look sad Natsuki" The person name Natsuki laughed a bit while pulling herself a cigarette.

"I should be telling you that Shizuru" Natsuki retorted back with a grin." Now can you please pass me the torch?" Shizuru obliged and gave her lighter to Natsuki.

"Help yourself" she threw the lighter and Natsuki expertly catches it.

"Thanks"

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Seriously Shizuru, when did you learn how to smoke. Last time I checked you find the smell of cigarette repulsive" Natsuki broke the silence; she could not help but be curious. The person named Shizuru, before was a person who never liked smoking and would be the one telling people like her to quit a very unhealthy habit.

_Smoking won't help you live longer_ was what Shizuru would always tell her.

"It's something that I picked along the way. "Shizuru did not look at her as she said those words with a hint of joke. Her eyes were somewhere far.

Her eyes were getting mossy but wiped it off dry before it becomes a problem for her part. Her special someone was happy with someone else and she can't do anything about it, she wanted that special someone to be happy. The pain was part of life and she just had to deal with it and though she was not use in such situation and such pain Shizuru had the chance to smile sweetly.

"Up until now, you still try to act cool" Shizuru glared at Natsuki but the latter just shrugged the friendly glare. "It's ok to cry you know." Smugly Natsuki replied knowing very well where this is going. "You can use my arm for support"

"Shut up" was the only thing that Shizuru could come at with as she grabbed Natsuki's arm and let the tears flow down. She could not just stop herself from doing so. Her self-control was not good enough to help her stop those damn emotions she's feeling right now. The sadness was too much for her to handle. It was the moment when she felt uncool and weak and she hated that feeling. "Thanks"

"You did the right thing Shizuru and look at her now, she's happy" she felt a soft pinch at her arm. Shizuru was pinching her and she giggled, "I'm serious here and I'm not teasing you though I am tempted to, Mind you, I know when to get serious and when not to." She added and patted Shizuru's head like a mother comforting a child "Very adult like of you" Natsuki took another smoke.

"Let me just rest for a while and don't even think about telling this to everyone" she seriously said and Natsuki could just nod in respond. Her friend did something that not even she could do. "Or I'll tell everyone about your lingerie collection" Natsuki stiffen but eventually laughed.

Shizuru had finally learned to let go and move on.

"Of course" she replied softly." Of course" her laughter subdued and just continued to look at the distance.

Natsuki had this bitter-sweet smile on her. She was secretly happy that the girl Shizuru liked didn't end up being with Shizuru but she was sad for she was a coward. She was deeply and madly in love with Shizuru. Of course Shizuru is oblivious about her feelings; Shizuru was not really good at reading people's action. She was naïve when it comes to love though she's a smart and talented girl. Her innocence is what made Natsuki liked about her. Shizuru was honest to her feelings and unlike Natsuki who just bottle up all her feelings inside. Usually, Natsuki would easily lose interest over someone but with Shizuru, her feelings grew stronger and deeper that she was not able to pull it out before it affected her. And after 5 years since they've meet Natsuki's heart would always beat frantically when Shizuru was around hence her uncontrollable smoking. Shizuru might not notice this but Natsuki only smokes non-stop when she's with Shizuru hence she always get a scolding from her. It was already a habit for her and she just can't stop but right now she decided that she had to stop being a coward and kill this bad habit of hers. Like Shizuru, Natsuki would also like to let go and be honest. She could not hide it anymore and today was a sign that before she loses Shizuru she had to take action. Perhaps she won't be lucky that the next person Shizuru likes would not reject her. I mean it was rare that someone like Mai would actually reject a Viola Shizuru and would rather end up with some dude she just met in her cooking class.

"Hey"

"What?"

"You should stop smoking"

"Why?"

"It's not just your style or your character to smoke"

"I should be the one telling you that . How would you be able to save lives if you're slowly shortening your own? You know-"

"Smoking won't help you live longer, I know Architect Viola" Natsuki said coolly and she slowly grabbed Shizuru's hand.

"How about this, I'll only quit smoking if you and I would go on a date?" Shizuru had this surprised look on her but then she giggled at seeing Natsuki's blushing face.

Natsuki growled which made Shizuru to giggle some more" Well? I need an answer woman. This was not an easy deal to make in my part."

"I'll make sure you will completely stop this bad habit of yours"


End file.
